


Easy Like Sunday Morning

by Orianess



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Hand Job, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, slice of life domesticity, wrote this instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:18:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18393782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orianess/pseuds/Orianess
Summary: Porny slice of life MacDalton ficJack loves having Sunday’s off with Mac and Mac likes to sing along with the radio.Now with 2nd chapter!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just porn but with feelings, hope you guys enjoy it ;)
> 
> No beta, all mistakes are mine

Sundays off with Mac are the best in Jack’s book. Let’s be real, all days off with Mac are amazing but Sunday’s are different.

Sunday’s are special. Mostly because it’s just him and Mac and the radio all day long, no work calls, no saving the world, no interruptions. They can just be themselves.

Now you wouldn’t know it by looking at him, but Mac is the kind of guy who sings along to the radio.

Not the quiet, under the breath singing people do when there’s an audience. He doesn’t sing along when people are around, maybe mouths words a little but he’s too aware of people who might be listening.

But at home, when no one’s looking, he sings like he’s going for broke on American Idol and Jack fucking loves it.

And the kid can sing, too. Which is really fucking unfair if you think about it. How does someone get brains, beauty and a freaking voice too? Jack doesn’t mind though because he’s surprisingly lucky enough to share this brilliant man’s spare time because for reasons Jack’s not too certain of, Mac wants him to.

The first time he’d caught Mac singing, it was a few days after the first time they’d fucked their way out of this weird sexual tension they’d been building up. Confessions ensued, nothing changed, they just did what they do everyday, but peppered in some kisses and suggestive smiles. One step at a time, they’d agreed.

He hears him when he’s getting dressed in the morning after a very very fun night. He goes out to find Mac is puttering around in his garage, looking for stuff to work on the motorbike that’s been his favorite busy project. A radio is playing in the background, AC/DC’s Dirty Deeds. 

God help him. This beautiful man is dancing in dirty socks to the rocking tones of electric guitar. If its possible, Jack falls a little more in love with him right now.

He’s got his arms full of various little parts and he’s swaying his head back and forth to the beat, tapping his foot like he’s trying to out play the bass drum.

Mac is doing a damned good impression of the lead’s gruff vocals, albeit a little quietly. He tosses his head back, flipping blonde strands back in a head banging whip before mimicking the chorus, “oh dirty deeds, done dirt cheap!” 

He does this little crow hop move when the guitar slides off into a solo and turns, jumps and nearly drops everything in his hands when he sees Jack watching him from the doorway.

“Holy shit!” He breathes, eyes wide and face flushed with embarrassment. “God tell me you didn’t see much of that.”

Jack just smiles and shakes his head. “Only saw your dance number for the solo. But don’t be shy, I’ll rock out with you any day of the week.”

Mac grins, maybe a little relieved to know he didn’t put on much of a show, and they move on.

But catching Mac singing is up there as one of Jack’s favorite things.

It’s just so... Mac. This shy version of the genius no one sees but Jack and it’s his little piece of the man that’s his alone.

When it’s been a long week, he prefers to sing along to the blues rhythm of acoustic guitar jams. When he’s falling asleep and fighting it every step of the way, he’ll kick his singing up a notch and turn on some grunge heavy beats, head banging and beat-boxing along to the bass. When he’s in the mood to tinker with a difficult puzzle he’ll tune himself into something top forty-ish, Jack thinks it’s because the music is upbeat but the lyrics don’t mean much and he can just let himself drift in it without much concentration.

He’ll sing a cappella too, but that’s mostly for shower time. Jack once walked in to brush his teeth and heard Mac belting Phantom of the Opera. He had listened for a minute and quietly snuck out, he was never there, never heard Mac’s baritone voice hit that amazing operatic bass and he definitely didn’t get misty eyed over it.

Hands down though, the best times, Jack swears, is when Mac starts listening to country.

Perhaps Jack is just biased, after all he grew up listening to it all the time at home. But listening to the kid sing along to a country song is like heaven on earth. Makes him want every song Mac has ever sung to be his forever.

It’s on a day like today, it’s early morning, like pre-dawn Sunday early, when Jack realizes the kid isn’t in bed with him anymore. He can smell a whiff of bacon cooking and he knows he’ll find Mac working on breakfast in the kitchen.

He slips quietly down the hall, hears the radio and then Mac just over it.

“You’re as sweet as strawberry wine...” Mac croons quietly as he tends to a pan at the stove, bare feet shuffling in a rocking motion, his sweat-pant clad hips swaying back and forth as if dancing with an invisible partner. “You’re as warm as a glass of brandy oh I stay stoned on your love, all the time...”

He hums along to the guitar as it picks out a steady smooth melody.

Jack smiles, as he listens to his boy serenade the frying pan, watches as his muscular bare shoulders rise and fall with relaxed breaths. 

Jack decides he’s going to have to have a taste of him before they can even get to breakfast. 

He’s as quiet as possible as he starts to sneak into kitchen behind Mac and follows Mac into the chorus when it picks back up.

“You’re as smooth as Tennessee whiskey.” Jack sings softly to Mac’s back, watches him tense for one tiny fraction before relaxing when he realizes he’s safe with who’s behind him. Mac doesn’t turn but Jack can almost feel the smile that he knows will be there as he rests his hands on Mac’s waist.

“You’re as sweet as strawberry wine.” Jack hums against the blonde’s neck, pressing a kiss just under his ear as he sways their hips together. “You’re as warm as a glass of brandy.”

Mac turns his head just enough for Jack to see him singing along with him, even if it’s quieter now.

They finish the words together. “You’re as smooth as Tennessee whiskey. Mmm, as Tennessee whiskey.”

They both chuckle together as the song fades into a commercial break and Jack presses another kiss to the top of Mac’s shoulder, inhaling the smell of Mac’s warm skin. “Morning.”

“Good morning.” Mac answers with a relaxed happy sigh, shoveling a pile of cooked bacon onto a plate to drain the grease. “Hungry?”

Jack flicks the burner off and pulls Mac flush against him. “Definitely but we can eat later.”

Mac catches up with him immediately and shifts so that his ass is flush with Jack’s already growing hardness. With a soft moan he pushes backward into Jack and sighs when Jack’s hands start tugging at his waist band, hands slipping down to rub and explore the dusky curls hidden under the sweatpants.

“You up for round two?” Jack asks softly against Mac’s shoulder blade, groaning a little when Mac’s only answer is to shove backward with a little more force, a mischievous laugh slipping out when Jack presses himself harder against him.

Mac whirls on him, slipping under his arms in a move they’ve been working on in sparring, and makes a run for the bedroom, laughing all the way. “Keep up, old man.”

Jack sputters a laugh and follows right behind him, and when Mac makes the mistake to stop and see if Jack followed him, Jack leaps and tackles him to the soft plush bed behind him.

Mac gasps for air between laughing as Jack squeezes him tightly and when he stops to check to make sure he didn’t catch him too hard, Mac smirks up at him.

“Gotcha.”

“Naw, boss, think I got you.”

“All according to my plan.” Mac laughs, eyes bright and happy in the barely-there light of a coming sunrise.

“Sure, sure. You got me.” Jack smiles back, letting his free hand rest against Mac’s abs, relishing in the anticipatory shiver he gets as he lets his nails ghost downward just a little. 

“And now that you’ve got me, what will you do with me?”

Mac shrugs calmly, but his breathing sounds a little messed up, “hadn’t planned that far. Got any ideas?”

Jack barks a laugh as he dips down to taste the blonde’s lips. “Just one. It’s little crazy.”

“M’good with crazy.”

Jack lets his kiss linger while he slips himself up to straddle Mac’s waist, feeling his pulse click up a notch when Mac opens his mouth to let the kiss go further. He smacks his lips with a pop against Mac’s and grins.

“Good. Stay, boy.”

Mac rolls his eyes but the smile is still bright as Jack backs himself down, tugging Mac’s pants off and tossing them to the floor while he settles into the V of his partner’s legs.

And Mac, smug little snot that he is, pillows his head on his arms, watching Jack, waiting for what he clearly thinks will be a good morning blow job, dick twitching as it fills in expectation. Well he’ll keep waiting because Jack has a couple aces still to play.

“Roll over.” 

Mac’s expression is instantly a fraction less confident, brows furrowed in question. “I’m uh not really...”

Jack keeps his face schooled to be somewhat blank and circles a finger in the air. “Roll over, darlin’. Trust me.”

To his credit he only hesitates a second longer, expression uncertain but the fact that he does it without further assurance makes Jack’s already hard dick pulse with need. Mac trusts him implicitly, and that fact that this beautiful creature is so willing for Jack of all people makes the need to conquer and fuck well up like blood in a cut. 

But they’ve got all morning and Jack is going to make it count.

He stands and yanks Mac backward so that Mac’s ass up, shoulders down, and he can feel the younger man holding very still when Jack starts rubbing his hands everywhere, his erection pressed against Mac’s balls as they hang free. Mac’s barely hard at the moment, and he’s trembling just a little, letting out soft sighs as Jack’s hands slide aimlessly up and down, alternating between massaging presses into the muscles and gentle sweeps over the skin. 

He grabs Mac’s neck with the tiniest bit of force, Jack’s dick pressed up against his hole, watches the muscles there quake as Mac struggles to relax, expecting Jack to force his way in on the barely left lube from last night. 

He would give in if Jack tried, he trusts and wants Jack enough that he’d try to do this for him, even through the pain, and it has Jack’s mouth going dry at the idea of how hot that is. He’d never do that to Mac though, he deserves better and he’ll get all the good Jack can give him.

“You ready?” He grunts and he sees Mac give the quickest smallest nod possible, shoulders locked and tense, knees parting just to give himself a little more room to brace for what he’s expecting to hurt like a son of a bitch.

Jack rests his hands Mac’s hips and leans down to give his hole a small kiss before licking a stripe from his balls up.

Mac’s reaction is something between a breathless howl and a whine. Jack hasn’t had the opportunity to do this before and it’s clear this isn’t at all what Mac had expected. All the tension is still there but it’s not braced for impact tension like before, and it’s bleeding away slowly as Jack makes it his mission to eat Mac like he’ll be the only food Jack will ever get again.

Jack licks up and down, pausing to suckle and nip, hands firmly holding Mac in place as the younger man wriggles and shakes like he’s going to fall apart while Jack dines on him.

“Holy shit, Jack...” he gasps breathlessly, back arching down like a cat mid stretch and seizing back up as Mac writhes with the feeling of it.

“Feel good, darlin’?” Jack asks when he comes up from running his tongue around Mac’s sack.

“Oh yeah...” Mac’s moans on and on and it has Jack gasping a little himself, taking one hand from Mac’s hip to grip himself to keep from getting carried away. He dives in again, and this time works his tongue against the pucker, lapping and circling and sucking with all the attention he can spare. Most of his attention is on Mac’s near sobbing yells, watching Mac’s hands sneaking back to try to get a hand on himself. Jack shuts that down, grabs his wrists and pins them to the rucked up comforter and Mac keens in response.

“Please Jack oh I’m- god please...”

Jack almost laughs, but doesn’t pull away, doubles down and digs in harder, tongue pressing as deep as he can go, reveling in the musky taste that’s all Mac. He reaches so that both of Mac’s hands are pinned by one of his and takes the other up to help his mouth out, pressing a finger in and just holding position.

Mac wails when that finger presses further , sinking in and out, and Jack’s tongue circles it with gusto.

“Jack please!”

The soldier holds control though, relishing in the writhing and the whimpering coming from above him.

“Almost there baby.” Jack promises as he slips in a second finger, spit easing the way into the now mostly relaxed spit-slick hole.

“No Jack, now, please...” Mac grunts, legs actually shaking as his hips give these little flicks like he’d fuck into anything he could get his dick against. If it’s not the hottest fucking thing Jack has ever seen...

“Please I need you baby, Jack please...” he whines, his breathing completely gone to hell as buries his face into the mattress to yell obscenities.

Jack is merciful only for Mac.

In a smooth motion he shoves Mac down to sprawl flat on his stomach, he has to laugh at the way the kid just collapses like he’s run a marathon, and seats himself on top of Mac’s thighs so that he can press his cock right where they both want it to be.

“Yes please baby, yes...”Mac prays to Jack in moments like these and Jack is damn sure he’ll deliver. He wipes his face of the spit, posies over him in push up position and sinks in, his own moan of pleasure-agony breaking out with relief.

“God Mac, you’re so fuckin’ tight.” Jack is panting, trying to pace himself, schooling his rhythm to be even and smooth despite the urge to snap his hips forward. Mac is beyond speech, scrabbling at his sheets for something to hold on to, open-mouth huffing like Jack’s dick drove all the air out of him.

“Jack... Jack...” Mac can’t form anything other than the mantra of the soldier’s name and Jack has to focus on kissing Mac’s neck so he doesn’t start pounding away. Mac’s not very talkative at times like this but the way his voice absolutely breaks with desire, it’s music to Jack’s ears and he knows exactly what the younger man needs.

He’s bottomed out, and digging in, mouthing Mac’s neck as the kid practically cries with relief. He sets a pace, deep and slow, punctuated by sharp flicks of the hip that has Mac arching into him for more.

“God look at you...” Jack whispers against his ear and Mac turns his head so Jack will nibble at the lobe with just the slightest bit of bite. “So perfect for me, darlin’...”

Mac lets out a shuddering gasp on one of Jack’s harder thrusts and Jack makes it his mission to chase that sound out of him again.

Jack rolls his hips hard then fast, knowing it’s not going to be long now, the race to the end is on, his balls pulled tight and ready. He hopes Mac is ready too because good god it’s going to probably kill him. he’s not going to be able to get out of this bed for awhile after. 

He wraps an arm around Mac’s chest and hauls him up so he’s kneeling directly behind him, holding Mac’s hips as he fucks up into him with all the power he’s got. Mac’s sharp punched out yells letting him know how close he is. 

Jack comes first with a growl he muffles against Mac’s shoulders, fingers buried into the soft tissue around Mac’s ass. Mac is fucking himself backward on Jack, whimpering and using his now freed hands to tug urgently at his leaking cock. Jack leans him back against his chest so that Mac can recline while he works himself over with a precum-slick hand.

He’s so close, Jack can tell, with his eyes squeezed shut and mouth hanging open on a silent moan. Jack continues to fuck into him lazily, despite the tremors and over sensitivity that comes with the after, watching as Mac grits his teeth, chasing the release he needs.

Jack slicks two fingers in his mouth before he reaches around and under Mac’s balls to press them in alongside his dick. Mac shouts at the sudden added stretch and starts chanting, “yeah oh yeah, oh oh fuck...” 

His hand makes two more quick tugs before he spills himself onto his stomach, collapsing back in Jack’s arms to ride out the shockwave of what looked like an amazing orgasm. 

Jack holds him for a minute, letting Mac tremble in his arms before Jack eases out of him and lays them side by side on the sticky mess that is the bed. He tugs the sheet up over their hips and secures the younger man back to chest. They usually don’t have time for such luxuries as cuddling afterward. They’re either in a hurry to get to work or too tired after a long day to do anything more than get each other off and fall asleep. 

Like he said, Sunday’s are special. Its their time to spend how and where they want. It’s perfect.

Mac sighs after they cool down for awhile, a happy sound that makes Jack feel bone deep satisfaction.

“You alright?” Jack asks softly, using a hand to brush some of the sweaty locks away from Mac’s eyes.

Mac snorts, “alright? If I was anymore relaxed right now, I’d be dead.”

Jack smiles, burying his face into Mac’s sweat damp hair. “Good. Glad to be of service.”

Mac doesn’t say anything but he squeezes Jack’s hand tightly, letting out a gusty breath that morphs into a yawn.

“Is it too late to go back to bed?” Jack asks, feeling his eyes drift toward shutting, has to blink hard a couple times to stay awake. 

Mac doesn’t respond for a long while, mumbles something about putting away the food he cooked. Jack’s not letting him get away that easy though, tightening his arms around his middle.

“Don’t worry about the bacon. We’ll go for lunch when we wake up.”

Mac’s already snoring quietly on Jack’s arm and it makes him laugh.

Yep, Sunday is most definitely Jack’s favorite day off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun in the garage because we could always use a little more porn ;)

Jack loves cars quite passionately. A lot of people know this about Jack but it’s one of things Mac absolutely loves about the man.

He appreciates all of them, inside and out, and he knows an insane treasure trove amount of information about so many different makes and models, it’s really impressive.

Mac loves their Sundays off when Jack gets to tuning up his ”babies” as he calls them. It’s a private thing of beauty to watch and Mac’s happy to be included.

A lot of the time when he’s working on a car, it’s tinkering, much like Mac does when his brain is too busy and tangled up. But for Jack? It’s manual cognitive therapy. Just losing himself in the muscle memory of grease and metal and basic car anatomy. When the world doesn’t make sense anymore, that’s okay, the engine still needs an oil change and those parts are always the same, every time. Its easy and foundational. Mac gets it.

Like today, another glorious Sunday, early October crisp air around them, bright blue sky above, the late afternoon sunlight filtering in between the tree tops. They’re working in the garage, Mac cleaned it out a few months back when it looked like Jack would be staying over a lot more and Mac knew the GTO would need a place to stay at night too, and the cool air is just right for the labor intensive work they’ve started. 

There’s a lamp secured to the open hood of the car while Jack is elbows deep hunting for a belt he’s certain needs replacing, even though Mac’s sure he replaced this particular belt last month already. But Mac won’t argue, because he learned from a healthy amount of banter, Jack takes care of his cars his way, and sometimes that’s through trial and error but damned if it won’t be him doing the work.

“I need the sixteenths wrench.” Jack grunts as he tries to contort his arm further down into the engine. “Think I found it.”

Mac leans over to the roll away tool box nearby and grabs the wrench, passes it over. Jack’s got a smudge of grease under his left eye, almost streaked back to his ear and it makes Mac smile. Jack can’t do anything with his car without getting a bit of her on him and it’s really charming honestly. How appropriate that it’s from the GTO, she’s his favorite, not that he’d say that in front of the Shelby or the Corvette for that matter.

Jack growls under his breath a little as he bumps and clangs into a few things. “C’mon baby, don’t make me work so hard for it.”

Mac keeps his chuckle silent but he’s grinning from ear to ear. Jack must realize he’s being amusing or feel Mac’s silent laughter because he looks over at Mac with a cocky grin.

“What you grinning at, punk ?”

Mac inclines his head at where Jack’s become one with the engine. “You never told me you were a contortionist.”

Jack’s grin gets wider even if he’s more out of breath as he works on loosening whatever he’s found. “Man’s gotta have some secrets.”

After a moment, he pulls his arm back and stares down at the engine with a thoughtful look. Mac just watches, waits, knows Jack is thinking through the steps and it’s Jack’s project so Mac’s not going to rush him through it by giving him all the answers, it simply wouldn’t be as much fun if he did.

Jack ends up rummaging through the tool box for a ratchet, spins it once as he thinks about the extension piece he needs, grabs one and dives back in. He lays his torso all the way across the head of the engine as he reaches and it gives Mac a fantastic view.

Jack’s working in a ratty gray oil stained tank top and it’s slid up his back, exposing just the top of his crack and a low silver scar that stretches horizontal over his right hip. Mac’s mesmerized as he watches the shirt play peekaboo with that scar and it makes his fingers itch to touch.

Jack swears under his breath just as a resounding clang echoes out from below and it has Mac setting his scientific monthly magazine aside to see what he’s up to.

“You okay?”

Jack mumbles something under his breath again before he sighs. “Can you move the lamp over here?”

Mac leans over Jack’s back to grab the lamp over his head and hovers it near Jack’s right side. “Here?”

“To uh, to your left a little. Yup, perfect, right there.” He says as Mac corrects it and rehooks it to the under-wall cover of the hood.

But Mac doesn’t retreat to his seat again. He’s been captured by the sight of that scar peeking out under Jack’s shirt and smooth tan skin. It gives him an idea.

He stands behind Jack and lets his hands slide up under his shirt, both hands tracing and kneading into the well defined muscles that bracket the spine. Jack doesn’t say anything as Mac starts to roll his fingers up and down the column of muscle but he widens his stance to let himself rest on top of the engine instead of hovering over it. Mac rolls his thumbs in circles, sweeping and caressing as he digs into knots he finds along the way, before climbing upward to work on the shifting muscles between his shoulders. 

There’s only a few seconds of this that pass before Jack sighs and the sounds of his motions on the engine go quiet.

“Mm, Mac, that’s nice baby.”

Mac grins and lets his fingers dig in hard as he sweeps them downward, and Jack groans in a way that’s all pleasure. It’s a sound Mac’s addicted to and he wants to hear more of it. He rocks his hips forward to grind himself against Jack’s ass and it brings out the quietest little moan.

“Mac, what’re you up to?” Jack asks quietly, groaning again as Mac works on another knot along his lower spine.

“Nothing.” Mac promises saccharinely, scanning the very near street to ensure no eyes are on them.

“Doesn’t feel like nothing.” Jack whispers as Mac swings his hips forward for the lightest rocking bump against Jack who rocks back against him, just a little.

“You want me to stop?” Mac offers, rocking up on his toes so that this shift makes his interests very clear as he grinds up again. Jack sighs.

“Don’t you dare.” 

That’s the only invitation Mac needs.

He lets his hands sweep down the spine again before wrapping around to Jack’s front, one hand rubbing gently at his chest and the other cupping the growing hardness at his zipper. Jack thrusts into that hand and Mac presses his own erection hard against Jack, his own soft groan slips out without permission.

“Should uh... we take this inside?” Jack whispers but Mac has no intentions of letting Jack go right this second.

“Stay right where you are. Let me take care of you.” Mac requests and Jack just nods, rocking into the hand still massaging him through his jeans. He loves when he gets Jack in a position to just relax and feel what Mac gives him. Jack is always the one taking care of Mac, making sure Mac gets everything he needs from their relationship and their lovemaking , wether it’s control or reassurance or gentleness, Jack knows him inside and out. Mac rarely can convince Jack to just lie back and let Mac do the work, probably because he feels he doesn’t deserve it, but Mac is working on changing that, it’s a work in progress.

But he’s making progress right now. Jack is completely at ease, despite pillowing himself on top of the engine head, just shifting to and fro with Mac’s light rocking. Mac switches from massaging Jack’s chest back to his neck and the groan he makes for it sends a spike of sharp want down Mac’s gut to his crotch.

“Angus Macgyver, you better quit foolin’ around and do something or I’m gonna do somethin’ to you...” Jack mumbles lazily, the relaxation and the want in his tone drawing every syllable out to be slow and warm, humming happily when Mac tightens the hand on his neck to dig in harder.

“Like this?” Mac teases, finds the outline of Jack’s dick and gives it a firm squeeze-half stroke. Jack shift his ass back against Mac and groans.

“Mac I swear to god...”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Mac continues to play coyly, letting go of Jack’s dick to dip farther down and rub at his balls through the denim. 

Jack drops the wrench he was holding onto as it clangs down through the engine, he grumbles, “Now you’ve done it... never gonna get this finished without that wrench.”

“Oh I think we can finish some things without it.” Mac promises, slides back over the pulsing length in Jack’s jeans before dipping inside the waistband for glorious skin on skin contact that has Jack keening for more.

“Mac please...” Jack hisses, pushing back against Mac for more and honestly Mac’s getting pretty worked up himself. Mac unbuttons Jack’s jeans and slides then down to his knees before he undoes his own.

“Mac, c’mon man, touch me, please touch...” Jack whines, shifting around trying to seek any type of friction that isn’t the grill of the car he’s bent over and he nearly yells in surprise when Mac takes hold of him again.

“Easy Jack, I’ll take care of you, but don’t get too loud now or the neighbors’ll hear.”

Jack groans and keeps his head down against the engine block but he’s too focused on the relief of having something to touch him to protest further. Mac spits into his free hand to slick himself a bit before he taps Jack’s hip.

“Stand with your legs together.”

Jack complies, making soft, almost undetectable noises of relief while Mac works him with a loose fist. As soon as Jack is in position Mac slides himself between Jack’s thighs and rocks up. It’s not as good as being inside but it’ll do for now, good enough for the desperate need he’s worked into teasing Jack.

Jack lets off a stuttered moan when Mac starts moving back and forth in the pantomime of fucking, shoving back against Mac, encouraging him to do more, like they aren’t standing in the garage with their dicks out where anyone could just walk up and see.

“God Jack you sound so good...” Mac huffs, groaning for the almost too much friction of skin against skin. Jack moans louder and Mac pumps his length faster, twisting on the up motion that he knows will make Jack’s eyes roll back in his head.

“Mac, fuck...” Jack growls, rocking into the pre-cum slick hand holding him. “Baby please...”

“That’s it Jack, that’s it.” Mac pants, starts pounding away behind him, wishes like hell for the real fever-hot clench of Jack’s ass around him, but he’s not going to be picky now that he’s this close. Jack starts making this beautiful chain of whimpering grunts and Mac knows he’s about to let go, wants to hear that sharp cry of falling over the edge more than anything. He also knows if Jack can hang on about ten more seconds Mac could follow him right over together so he begs against Jack’s shoulder. “Not yet, Jack... almost there... not yet...”

Jack moans brokenly and the thighs Mac’s rutting himself between tremble just a little. “Hu-hurry Mac hurry...”

Mac thrusts himself against Jack faster, feels where his dick collides with Jack’s balls and tightens his free hand down on Jack’s neck. “God Jack, you feel so good. So hot. I’m so close...”

“Mac p-please... I can’t, I need...” Jack begs, his pace in Mac’s hand erratic and twitchy as he tries to hold himself back but hearing Jack beg just for Mac is more than enough.

“Now Jack, now!” Mac hisses, the snap-snap of his hips gone wild as his release explodes from him, moaning into Jack’s shoulder as it sweeps over him. Jack muffles his yell against the crook of his arm and he pulses over and over against Mac’s hand, twitching until at last Jack shoves at his hand for the oversensitivity. 

Mac steps back after placing another kiss to Jack’s shoulder and feels a thrum of pride when a relaxed shudder passes over the sweat damp skin.

Jack pushes himself to stand and turns around to face Mac, head tipped back like he just had the workout of a lifetime as he takes in a few steadying breaths. When their eyes meet, they both can’t stop the smiles that break out on their faces that turn into breathless laughter.

Moments like these are too fun and too rare to think up ridiculous quips for but it’s easy to feel the happiness written in each other.

Jack looks over his shoulder at the world outside and then down at the mess he’s made of himself. “Well I don’t know about you, but I could use a shower and a nap.”

Mac grins. “Sounds good to me.”

Mac closes the garage down and they strip from their clothes, retreating inside to shower. They settle in on the couch and watch a nature documentary and let the late afternoon sun lull them into a soft warm state, sleep drifting over them.

Sundays aren’t always the most productive of days but they certainly are fun.


End file.
